


A Realm For Monsters

by Amadrei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Fall, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadrei/pseuds/Amadrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, ever young and curious, happened upon a shining blue portal and made the grave mistake of investigating it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Realm For Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning for non-con**

Heaven and Earth were both incredibly beautiful places, and the young angel never tired of exploring either. He was, oddly enough, more acquainted with Earth, though none of his brothers or sisters found it surprising. Lucifer loved the small planet in that certain galaxy; called it God’s finest creation. He wanted to help it grow, and he wanted to help nurture it, so when He came upon His favorite son and bestowed upon him the task of bringing day to its surface, Lucifer eagerly agreed and carried the sun’s rays on his wings as he flew over the blue and green planet. He became the Morningstar, and all loved him and his magnificent beauty.

Lucifer settled onto the Earth, feet touching the ground and wings folding behind him as he walked upon it after a hard day’s work, simply enjoying the breeze and the sights and the scents that were not in Heaven. He closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of the sun that he delivered, and hummed happily.

Soon enough, it was nearing sundown, and Lucifer watched as Hael dragged the star behind her, watched as she painted the sky brilliant colors and he smiled, admiring her art. He extended his wings, about to return home, when a shimmer caught his eye.

He turned to look, and nestled between two trees was a hovering portal, blue and white and beautiful, and he was entranced. Stepping toward it, Lucifer extended his hand to touch it, but soon found its gravity was much stronger than his own, and it sucked him in. The Morningstar tried to fly away, but the portal gripped his wings and forced him through, and he was frightened and tried to call out for help—but he was soon ejected, and he landed ungracefully in the dirt.

Lucifer shook his head and blinked quickly, looking up just on time to see the portal seal up. He trembled.

This place was not Heaven. It was not Earth. It was something entirely different—it was gray, dead, barren, and there was not a single sound save for his own Grace. “Father?” he prayed, knowing that wherever he was, He would save him.

But there was no answer. “Michael?” Lucifer tried, standing up and dusting off his white robes. Still, no answer.

He was frightened. He was alone, he didn’t know where he was, and no one was answering his calls for help. It was cold here, unlike God’s warm Earth and Heaven, and the archangel shivered, extending his wings and beating them a few times to shake off the crystals of ice that were forming. He released a burst of Grace to warm the air around him, then tried to fly out of there, but he found his wings would not carry him in this realm.

“Father,” he prayed again. “Father, I know not where I am. I can not fly, and the portal that brought me here has vanished. Please, Father, I need your help. I do not know what to do…”

“Child,” a voice responded, but it sent chills up Lucifer’s spine. It was not His warm, gentle voice. It was cold, slimy, dark, and far more sinister than anything he’s ever encountered. Lucifer immediately went on guard, searching around. “You are in Purgatory.”

“…Purgatory?” Lucifer asked, forcing down any tremor that might’ve sullied his voice. Never show fear.

“Oh? Has our Father never told you?”

“ _Our_ Father? Are you another angel?”

The voice—no… _voices_ —laughed. “Is that what you are? An angel? Pretty little thing, aren’t you?”

He bristled, his pride gnawing away at him. “I am not a _thing_. I am God Almighty’s second-born after Saint Michael, and I am his favorite son, Lucifer, the Morningstar. I am one of the four Princes of Heaven, an Archangel, and one of Heaven’s most terrifying weapons. You will show me respect!”

There was silence, before shrieks of laughter echoed all around him, and Lucifer drew his blade, wings raised in a threatening manner.

But then he saw them.

They came from everywhere, slimy masses of ooze, as dark as the voids in the galaxies, with razor sharp teeth, like needles.

“ _Child_ ,” they taunted, writhing and advancing on the angel. “You are not His second-born, nor is your brother His first-born. No, we were here first. We are Leviathan, and our Father banished us here for being too powerful and…hungry. You see, child…”

Lucifer bristled when there was a voice right behind his ear. “Purgatory is a realm for monsters.”

He turned, slicing his blade through the creature and watching as it hissed and oozed to the ground in two parts.

“Are you a monster, then?” They laughed, and Lucifer glared, glowing brightly in his anger. “You best be. Only monsters survive here. Only the strong survive.”

“I will destroy all of you,” Lucifer threatened, but they laughed again.

“Will you?”

And he watched, in horror, as the Leviathan that he supposedly killed stitched itself back together and stood in front of him, grinning with those sharp teeth.

“We will destroy you, child.”

Lucifer fled. He ran, as fast as he could, trying to get away from the monsters, praying for someone to save him. But his feet caught, and he went tumbling to the ground, a slimy appendage wrapping around his ankle and dragging him toward it. He twisted onto his back and stared up in horror at the Leviathan, who was far bigger than any of the others.

“No more running, Lucifer,” it taunted, leaning a little closer and grinning.

The Morningstar gripped his blade tight and made to swing, but his wrist was caught in another slimy tentacle, and forced back down onto the ground. “Michael will find me!” He spat out, trying to cover just how desperate he was getting.

“Oh yes, Michael, the…’first-born,’” the Leviathan sneered. “Tell me, why is _he_ not our Father’s favorite? He should be the most powerful, yes?”

“He—”

“Is it, perhaps, because he was just the prototype? Too powerful, like us? But most likely, obedient to a fault?”

Lucifer glared. “He is more powerful than you.”

“Unlikely, little one. I highly doubt the first-born Archangel is more powerful than the first-born…period. Father gave me awesome power and stamina; a most terrifying weapon indeed, but…he could not control me. I ate my brothers and sisters and so many of the beautiful creatures on Earth.”

The angel stared in horror at the Leviathan, eyes wide, and it just laughed, leaning down and nipping at Lucifer’s ear. “We could gobble Michael right on up, and there would be nothing left of him. Tell me, Lucifer…if he _does_ come to save you, do you think he would know if you were already dead? Or…would he be fooled?”

Lucifer yelled, when he saw that grin shrink away from something horrifying into something more familiar. His own face laughed at him, his own voice falling through carbon-copied lips.

“Father!” He screamed, his shield dropped as he allowed his terror to shine through. “Father, please, send help! I need You, Father, I need Your light, I need—“

“Oh, shut up,” the Leviathan hissed, gagging the angel with an appendage as it burst from his back, sighing in relief as his yells were immediately muffled.

But Lucifer didn’t stop fighting. He squirmed, grabbing at the tentacle with his freed hand, digging his nails into it and releasing a burst of Grace. The Leviathan screamed and shrunk away, giving Lucifer that opportunity to escape, and did he ever take it.

He ran, as far as he could, trying to find any safe place to hide, but he soon found the first creature—monster—wasn’t lying when it came to his supposed stamina. Lucifer was tripped again, but this time, the Leviathan was sure to wind its appendages tightly around Lucifer’s arms.

The angel struggled, kicking his feet, until his ankles were also restrained, and a tentacle wrapped around his stomach to keep him from squirming. “I will admit, Lucifer,” the Leviathan hissed, its voice masked slightly by the sizzling sound of its body, still recovering from the angel’s attack. “You are quite fun. Much more entertaining than any other meal out there.”

“Let me go! I am not yours to consume, I am not a meal!”

“Says the prey to the predator,” it said, smirking as it shoved its tentacle back into Lucifer’s mouth. “Just accept the order of things, and maybe you will enjoy your last moments alive.”

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut, trying to struggle despite knowing it was useless, when he felt a slimy appendage slid up his thigh and circle around his entrance. It pushed in, and the angel sobbed.

He was being defiled by God’s most horrifying creation, and he couldn’t fight, try as he might. It fucked into him, in his mouth and in his hole, and it wrapped another tentacle around his sex and Lucifer felt so impure and wrecked and he cried harshly. It taunted him. “Those delicious noises you are making, Lucifer, only make you more appetizing. Maybe I will keep you around, rather than eating you…”

_Father, save me…_

It was even worse, when Lucifer felt his body start to respond. As if he wasn’t humiliated enough…and of course the monster noticed. It laughed, and fucked into him harder, and impossibly deep and Lucifer could only tremble and moan and sob around the thickness in his mouth until it started to ooze a black, tar-like substance, and the Leviathan suddenly ejaculated, leaving that mess all over the angel and all inside him.

It pulled its tentacles back, and Lucifer curled up on the ground, coughing and sputtering and trying to flap his wings, but they were too heavy now. It laughed at Lucifer’s tears. “Shall we go again?”

_“You will leave him alone!”_

Lucifer looked up, his eyes wide and his heart fluttering when he saw that portal shining above his head. A long, flaming spear shot through it and impaled the Leviathan, and it screamed as it was burned from the inside out, but Lucifer knew it would come back, so he didn’t waste a single second when he heard;

_“Grab on, Lucifer!”_

He gripped the spear tightly, wrapping around it as he was pulled up and through that twisting portal, until he was hit with a gust of warm air, and strong arms wrapped around him.

Lucifer gripped his brother’s robes tightly as Michael dropped his flaming spear and ran a hand through the Morningstar’s dirtied hair. “I have got you, Lucifer. I have got you,” he murmured, holding his little brother protectively as the angel sobbed into his neck.

Lucifer felt Michael kiss the top of his head, felt his wings wrap around him to warm him. He thought that there was no way that his Father could create a more terrifying creature, and he was so glad that the Leviathan had been locked away.

But then, God created Man, and Lucifer felt betrayed.


End file.
